1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and an apparatus for controlling weft inserting in an air jet loom, a water jet loom or the like, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for controlling weft inserting in a jet loom provided with an actuator for weft inserting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been proposed such a technique for controlling weft inserting so as to make fabrics get the predetermined qualities by correcting control conditions, that is, control parameter such as a pressure of the fluid jetted from a main nozzle (designated as "main pressure" in the present invention) or a pressure jetted from a subnozzle (designated as "subpressure" in the present invention) and then controlling actuators thereof on the basis of either one of running information such as the rotational angle (arrival angle) of a main shaft when a weft inserted into a warp shed reaches the predetermined position, the stopping machine information such as the causes for stopping the weaving machine and the stop frequency thereof and quality information such as slack filling in woven fabrics and the frequency thereof.
Now, the correction of the control conditions due to the running information is practiced in a short period (one period as the shortest cycle) during the operation of the weaving machine. On the other hand, since the correction of the control conditions due to the stopping machine information or quality information is practicable only when the weaving machine happens to be stopped or when the product quality is lowered, these corrections are practiced in longer period. The directions to be corrected may sometimes be different depending on the running information, the stopping machine information and the quality information.
Consequently, even though the corrections of the control conditions based on such a plurality of kinds of information may be employed simultaneously, the corrections due to these kinds of information are mutually cancelled and the corrections due to these information cannot be made use of altogether. In other words, for example, even though the control conditions may be corrected on the basis of the stopping machine information after a stop of the weaving machine, the control conditions are thereafter returned to the control conditions before a stop of the weaving machine by the correction of the control conditions on the basis of the running information under the operation of the weaving machine.
As described above, the techniques known per se only correct the control conditions using a single information selected from the group consisting of the running information, the stopping machine information and the quality information, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Public Disclosure (KOKAI) Nos. 56-107046 and 63-75149. Therefore, since the control conditions could not be corrected by using a plurality of kinds of information, the correction of the control conditions by using a plurality of kinds of information is performed manually by operator skill without relying on any automatic corrections.